


The Reign

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Rape Aftermath, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Alex watches Olivia interrogating a suspect who facing charges for multiple rapes and murders. Both Alex and Olivia know it is not always easy to deal with the aftermath of these rough cases.





	The Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Rape and Homophobia TW! 
> 
> -don't worry, this is in reference to a case they are working. Alex and Olivia do not get physically hurt.

God I love her, Alex thought.

There it is, that word. Alex tries to force it out of her mind. There is no way that Olivia could ever feel that way about her.

She has heard the nicknames the squad has for her: Ice Princess, Queen of Cold. They thought they knew her simply through reputation and the fact that she came from old money. Honestly, Alex should try to reach out to the squad for more than just work updates.

Currently Alex is watching her detective questioning a suspect. She gasps when she hears the suspect threaten Olivia.

“You think you’re so tough, don’t you? You stupid dyke cop! You probably have some little whore locked away. Well, you can tell your girlfriend that The Reign is coming!”

“The Reign” is the name of a cult that is against homosexuality and women’s rights. Alex is afraid for Olivia. Sometimes Liv could be so passionate about something that she doesn’t have any concern for her own safety. The questioning continues until the suspect brags about raping and killing five women from a local support group. 

By the time Olivia comes out of the interrogation room, she is almost in tears. “Olivia?” Alex asks quietly. When Olivia doesn’t respond, Alex gently places her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. 

Olivia turns and the look on her face makes Alex want to cry. “Liv, come with me,” she urges. Amazingly, Olivia doesn’t protest, she just lets Alex lead her to the bathroom. Once the door closes, Olivia starts to cry.

“Fuck, I am such a failure. How am I going to keep my job if I can’t even keep my emotions in check?” Alex wraps Olivia in her arms, unsure of what to do but knowing that the brunette needs some sort of contact so she doesn’t explode.

“You know what the worst part is, Alex? I wasn’t even worried about myself. I wasn’t even thinking about what The Reign was doing. I was thinking about you, damn it.” Olivia doesn’t really want to talk about what is going on, but somehow she can’t stop.

A look of confusion crosses Alex’s face. “Me?” she asks, completely thrown off guard.

Olivia looks at Alex with an expression of deep regret. “Today, I was planning on asking you out to dinner. I was expecting you to say no, I know you are out of my league. But that bastard, he took that away from me. I realized that I can’t put you in danger. If not The Reign, then it will be someone else.”

Alex’s jaw drops. Before she can think twice, she turns Olivia’s face until she is looking into the brunette’s eyes. She closes the gap between them, capturing Olivia’s lips. 

Olivia moans and then pushes Alex away from her. “Don’t do this to me Lex. Don’t kiss me out of pity.” She turns away from Alex, looking into those blue eyes is too painful.

“Liv, look at me,” Alex waits until Olivia turns back until she continues. “That wasn’t pity, it was love. You don’t have to protect me. I know the risks that come with being out of the closet, and it doesn’t matter to me. It’s not going to change the way I feel about you.”

Olivia grabs Alex and kisses her roughly, like she is the only thing in the world right now. She doesn’t want to think about anything else, not even the way she feels about Alex. All of that can be addressed later. For now, she just needs to know that she is not alone.


End file.
